Schwere Entscheidungen
by Pinkberrys
Summary: Gebissen und alleine gelassen. Mary wollte nicht mehr weiterleben. Sie wollte nicht mehr dass sein was sie nun war. Sie konnte keine Menschen töten, lieber ertrug sie den Schmerz. Aber da gab es diese eine Familie die anders war und sie fanden das Mädchen
1. ein Monster

Info: Die Story spielt nach "Biss zum Morgengrauen".

Ich hatte die Geschichte schon einmal online. Habe sie jetzt überarbeitet und werde sie nach langer Pause auch endlich zu Ende schreiben. ;)

Falls ihr über Updates auf den laufenden sein wollt, dann schaut doch mal bei mir bei Twitter vorbei: .com/pinkberrytweets

Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Reviews freue ich mich übrigens immer =)

-----------------------------------------

Part 1

...EIN MONSTER

Es war ein eisigkalter Wintertag in Forks. Seit Tagen schneite es und es schien auch kein Ende in Sicht.

Ich wusste nicht wo ich war, wusste nicht mehr wer ich war. Ich spürte meinen Körper nicht mehr, nur noch den Hunger und die Kälte. Vielleicht würde es aufhören wenn ich mich einfach in den Schnee lege und die Augen schließe. Ich kann nicht mehr…

Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern dass ich dumpfe Stimmern hörte, bevor es völlig still wurde.

"Wir können sie nicht einfach hier liegen lassen!"

"Vielleicht ist es eine Falle. Wir sollten kein Risiko eingehen!"

"Du siehst doch dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen kann!"

"Wir sollten zuerst Carlisle fragen. Es ist zu gefährlich!"

"Bis dahin ist es vielleicht zu spät…"

….dann wurde es dunkel und still.

-------------------------------------

Zwei Tage später frühmorgens im Haus der Cullens.

"Ihr hättet sie dort lassen sollen wo sie war!"

"Rosalie, es reicht. Wie werden schon herausfinden wer sie ist!"

Ich hörte Stimmen die mich aus meinem tiefen Schlaf holten. Meine Augenlider waren schwer, ich versuchte sie vergebens zu öffnen.  
Es war wohlig warm hier. Wo war ich?

"Wie kann man nur so herzlos sein?"

"Ich bin nicht herzlos, ich denke nur mit, im Gegensatz zu dir Edward!"

Das hallen von Stöckelschuhen verstummte daraufhin in weite Ferne.  
Ich versuchte noch einmal meine Augen zu öffnen, doch auch diesmal schaffte ich es nicht. Ich spürte die Anwesenheit von Jemanden. Und ich hatte Angst. Was war mit mir passiert?

"Hallo?", hörte ich eine sanfte Frauenstimme. Es war nicht die gleiche Frau von vorhin, die Stimme klang viel lieblicher, "Kannst du mich hören?" Eine Hand fuhr mir über das Haar.

"Ich..!", meine Stimme versagte.  
Langsam mit aller Kraft schaffte ich es die Augen zu öffnen. Verschwommen, sah ich die Silhouette einer zierlichen Frau mit rötlichen Haaren vor mir. Ein Lächeln schien über ihr Gesicht gelegt zu sein. "Wo bin ich?", ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, doch versagte kläglich.

"Du bist in Sicherheit!"

Ich lag auf einem weißen Sofa in einem großen Raum mit einer langen Fensterfront hinter der sich der Wald erstreckte. Das blasse Gesicht der Frau, die neben mir saß sah mich mit besorgten aber auch unsicheren Blick an.

"Wie ist dein Name?", wollte sie wissen.

Mein Kopf schmerzte, "Mary!"

"Ein schöner Name!"

Ich spürte einen schmerzenden Stich an meinen Hals, der mir das Atmen schwer machte.

"Kannst du dich erinnern was mit dir passiert ist?"

"Nein!", sagte ich mit schwacher Stimme, während ich meine Hand betrachtete. Sie war weiß, blass wie die Haut meines Gegenübers, "Ich kann mich nur noch an die Kälte erinnern und den Hunger den ich noch immer verspüre. Aber ich kann und werde ihn nicht stillen. Lieber will ich sterben!"

"Du weißt also was du bist!"

Ich schaffte es mich auf zu richten: "Ja, ein Monster!"


	2. Andere Möglichkeiten

Part 2

ANDERE MÖGLICHKEITEN

"Genau das hab ich auch vermutet!", in der Tür war eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren erschienen, deren Schönheit mich im ersten Moment fast blendete. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sie am Türrahmen und blickte mich mit einem hasserfüllten Blick an.  
Eine ungewohnte starke Wut durchfuhr meinen Körper. Nur sehr schwer konnte ich mich zurückhalten. Solch ein Gefühl war mir völlig neu. War ich früher schon so aggressiv gewesen?! Ich atmete tief durch und wandte meinen Blick von der Schönheit ab, als ich merkte dass mein Kiefer zu zittern begann. Ich hatte einen solchen Hunger. Ihn nicht stillen zu können, zu wollen, brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Noch hatte ich es im Griff, die Frage war nur noch wie lange.

"Rosalie!", ermahnte sie die rothaarige Frau.

"Edward hat uns dadurch alle in Gefahr gebracht. Das weißt auch du!", wütend kam sie auf mich zu.

Ein knurren entkam mir, ohne dass ich es aufhalten konnte.  
Der blonden Schönheit entkam ein siegessicheres Lächeln: "Siehst du Esme?! Genau das meinte ich!"

"Du provozierst sie! Geh jetzt!"

"Aber...!"

"Geh Rosalie!", Esmes Stimme klang bestimmend.

Mit einem weiteren missbilligend Blick an mich, verschwand sie mit ihren klappernden Stöckelschuhen den Raum. Dann wandte sich die blasse rothaarige Gestalt wieder an mich: "Mach dir keine Gedanken über Rosalie. Sie macht sich nur Sorgen. Ich bin übrigens Esme!" Lächelnd hielt sie mir die Hand entgegen. Zögernd nahm ich sie.

"Wir können dir helfen wenn du das möchtest!", fragend sah sie mir in die Augen. Ihr Blick war warm. Sie schien es tatsächlich gut mit mir zu meinen.

"Ich kann keine Menschen töten. Dazu bin ich nicht Fähig!", meine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

"Kleines, du musst keine Menschen töten, dass tun wir auch nicht!"

Meine Augen wurden groß: "Was meinst du damit? Wie ernährt ihr euch dann?"

"Von Tieren! Wir gehen auf die Jagd nach Tieren!", ein Lächeln fiel wieder über ihr Gesicht.

"Tiere? Katzen und Hunde?", ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen wie sie davon satt werden sollten. Mein Hunger war so groß dass ich das Blut von zehn Menschen trinken könnte.

Esme lachte: "Nein, weder Hunde noch Katzen. Wir gehen tief in die Wälder, in die Berge und machen dort Jagd auf Hirsche und Bären!"

"Und davon werdet ihr satt. Damit ist euer Hunger gestillt?", ich konnte nicht so ganz glauben was mir da erzählt wurde.

"Du bist satt. Aber dein Hunger auf Menschenblut ist damit leider nicht gestillt. Du brauchst Disziplin dafür, dann schaffst du es ohne Menschenblut auszukommen. Es verlangt einem viel ab, aber wenn man es erst einmal geschafft hat dem Geruch zu widerstehen, wird es immer leichter. Glaub mir ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Aber wir haben es geschafft und so leben wir nun schon seit Jahren!"

Diese Möglichkeit hatte ich noch nicht ins Auge gefasst. War dies tatsächlich die Lösung für mein Problem?! Das Blut von Tieren?

"Wir wollen dir helfen Mary!", ihre Hand lag schützend auf meiner Schulter.

Unsicher blickte ich zur Tür hinüber, wo eben noch Rosalie gestanden hatte.

"Sie wird sich daran gewöhnen. Keine Angst!"

"Ich habe aber nichts was ich euch geben kann!"

"Du brauchst uns nichts zu geben. Lass uns dir einfach helfen."

"So ganz einfach, ohne Gegenleistung?"

"Du musst mir nur versprechen diszipliniert an die ganze Sache heran zu gehen und niemanden zu verraten wer wir sind!", ihre Stimme wurde für einen kurzen Moment ernst, bevor sie mich wieder mit ihrer liebevollen Miene ansah, "Also, was sagst du? Wir haben noch ein Zimmer frei!" Sie zeigte durch den anmutigen Raum.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Wieso baten sie mir diese Chance an? Was war der Haken an der Sache? War es tatsächlich nur Freundlichkeit? Gab es dies heutzutage noch, in dieser Welt voller Hass und Gier? Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl, entweder es versuchen oder zur tickenden Zeitbombe werden.

"Danke, ich bleibe gerne!", ich versuchte ein Lächeln hervorzubringen.  
Auf Esmes Lippen lag bereits Eines. Sie strich mir über mein braunes langes Haar: "Du wirst sehen, wir bekommen dass hin!"


	3. Verdammt für die Ewigkeit

Part 3

VERDAMMT FÜR DIE EWIGKEIT

"Emmett und Jasper sind heute schon sehr früh zur Jagd aufgebrochen. Sie werden dir etwas mitnehmen. Ich habe gehofft dass du dich so entscheiden würdest!"

"Emmett und Jasper?", waren das ihre Söhne?

"Ja, wir leben hier zu siebend. Mein Mann Carlisle, der erste von uns der zum Vampir wurde, ist Arzt hier in Forks im Krankenhaus!", erzählte sie mir, als wäre das alles ganz normal.

"Arzt? Unter Menschen, wie kann er sich da beherrschen?", ich konnte dies nicht ganz nachvollziehen, so stark war der Geruch des Menschenblutes. Wie konnte man dem widerstehen wenn man mit Verletzungen zu tun hatte? Es war doch auch so schon schwer.

"Carlisle ist mittlerweile Immun dagegen. Irgendwann war es kein Problem mehr für ihn!"

"Und Rosalie?"

"Edward kam als erster zu Carlisle, erst danach kamen Emmett, Jasper, Alice und Rosalie. Sie wurden alle ungefähr im gleichen Alter verwandelt wie du. Ich vermute du bist auch 17 Jahre?!"

"Ich weiß es nicht!", musste ich mir eingestehen, ich wusste einfach nichts mehr.

"Ach, das macht doch nichts! Dir Erinnerungen werden langsam wieder kommen, so ist es meist!"

Diese Unterhaltung war äußerst seltsam für mich.

Esme erzählte weiter: "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie und Edward geben wir als unsere Kinder aus. Sie gehen in die Schulen in den jeweilige Städten in denen wir gerade sind. So ist es uns möglich für längere Zeit an einem Ort zu bleiben, bevor wir wieder weiterziehen!"

"Also sprach der Vampir die Wahrheit!", murmelte ich vor mich hin.

"Was meinst du?"

"Der, der mich biss, ließ mich mit den Worten zurück: 'Du wirst niemals alt werden und sterben, dafür werden dass alle anderen um dich tun und du wirst immer wieder alleine sein!' Ich glaubte ihm nicht!"

"So ist es leider!", bestätigte Esme, "Aber wir machen das Beste daraus. "

"Erzähl mir bitte mehr. Es lenkt mich von meinem Hunger ab!", bat ich sie.

"Was willst du denn wissen?"

"Man stirbt niemals? Gibt es keine Möglichkeit zu sterben?"

Etwas entsetzt sah sie mich daraufhin an: "Du wirst doch keine Dummheiten machen?"

"Nein!", versicherte ich ihr, "Mich interessiert es einfach nur!"

"Lass uns ein anderes Mal darüber sprechen. Ich erzähle dir noch ein bisschen über die Anderen…!", in diesem Moment wurde Esme durch männliches Gelächter unterbrochen, welches immer lauter zu hören war, bis schließlich zwei junge Männer in der Tür erschienen.

"Das Reh hätte dich fast über den Haufen gerannt, hätte ich es nicht gefangen!" , meinte der eine lachend und schlug dem anderen mit der Hand auf den Rücken.

"Blödsinn, ich war mit dem Hirsch beschäftigt…!"

Esme räusperte sich und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns. Etwas unsicher sahen sie zu uns hinüber. Es schien sie zu beunruhigen, dass sie Esme so nah bei mir sahen.

"Das sind Jasper und Emmett!", stellte sie die Beiden vor, als keiner von ihnen ein Wort von sich gaben, "Und das ist Mary, sie wird bei uns bleiben!"

"Hi!", sagte Emmett schließlich. Er war von einer kräftigen Statur. Seine Gegner hatten sich Respekt vor ihm. Jasper sah hingegen etwas schmächtiger aus. Er blieb lieber etwas entfernter in der Türe stehen: "Hallo Mary!"

"Hallo, ihr braucht keine Angst haben ich tue niemanden etwas. Wenn ich erst einmal etwas für meinen Hunger getan habe, bin ich auch sicher umgänglicher!", ich versuchte ein Lächeln hervorzubringen.

"Na wenn das so ist!", sagte Emmett schließlich grinsend und zeigte nach unten, "Das Essen ist serviert!"

Nervös sah ich Esme an. Diese nickte mir zuversichtlich zu und half mir aufzustehen. Auf wackeligen Beinen ging ich ein paar Schritte vorwärts, knickte aber gleich wieder ein. Noch bevor ich zu Boden fiel, fing mich jemand auf.

"Lass mich dir helfen!", hörte ich eine sanfte Stimme hinter mir sagen. Zwei starke Arme halfen mir wieder auf. "Danke!", sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme und wandte mich um. Ich blickte in die wunderschönsten Augen die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Das Gesicht einer Statue, dass so ebenmäßig und doch so nachdenklich war. Sein Blick hielt mich fest, ich konnte einfach nicht mehr von ihm lassen…


	4. Mahlzeit

Part 4

MAHLZEIT

"Du musst Edward sein!", brachte ich schließlich hervor, als er einmal kurz die Augen schloss, "Ich kann mich an deine Stimme erinnern. Dir hab ich es zu verdanken dass ich hier bin!"

Sein Griff löste sich als er merkte dass ich mein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte. "Das hätte jeder von uns getan!", hauchte er fast, doch er wusste dass es nicht die Wahrheit war. Rosalie hätte mich mit Sicherheit an der Stelle liegen lassen an der sie mich gefunden hätte.

"Ja, Ja, Edward unser Held!", stichelte Emmett.

Edward verdrehte die Augen.

"Komm Mary!", Esme legte den Arm um meine Schultern und ging mit mir, gefolgt von Edward und seinen Brüdern die Treppen hinunter. Dieses Haus war riesig. Es war hell und einladend. Doch sah es fast so aus, als lebte hier niemand, so aufgeräumt und sauber war es hier.

Durch die Terrasse gelangten wir auf eine Wiese. An einem der Bäume stand ein Reh das daran angebunden war. 'Es lebt noch!', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich hatte mit einem toten Tier gerechnet.

"Du schaffst das schon! Nach dem ersten Mal ist es ganz einfach!", Esme stupste mich in Richtung des Rehs.

Anfangs noch mit zaghaften Schritten, näherte ich mich ihm. Es wurde immer nervöser, je näher ich ihm kam. Mir ging es nicht anders. Meine Schritte wurden schneller. Gleich würde ich meinen Hunger stillen. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem Satz sprang ich auf das Tier und biss ihm die Kehle durch. Oh mein Gott, fühlte sich das Gut an. Ich spürte das Blut durch meine Adern fließen. Mir wurde langsam wieder wärmer und sofort merkte ich dass ich zu Kräften kam. Je mehr des roten Saftes durch meinen Körper drang, desto mehr wollte ich. Es hatte einen fahlen Beigeschmack, doch dies war mir in diesem Moment egal. Mein Durst wurde zumindest etwas gestillt. Ich merkte wie ich langsam wieder klare Gedanken fassen konnte.

Als ich ihm auch noch den aller letzten Tropfen Blut ausgesaugt hatte, ließ ich das tote Tier zu Boden fallen.

Hier kniete ich nun, von oben bis unten benetzt mit Blut. Ich spürte die Blicke der Anderen auf mir, die nur einige Meter hinter mir standen. Warteten sie auf eine Reaktion von mir? Ich konnte ihre Zweifel und ihre Unsicherheit mir Gegenüber fühlen Sie wussten dass ich nun Stärker war und hatten Angst ich würde dies zu meinen Gunsten ausnutzen. Doch niemals würde ich so etwas auch nur denken. Ich hatte es ihnen zu verdanken dass ich wieder klar denken konnte und dass die Schmerzen vorüber waren.

Mit dem Ärmel meiner Jacke fuhr ich mir über das Gesicht bevor ich mich zu ihnen wandte. Für einen Moment war ich beschämt. Denn ich wusste dass ich kurzzeitig mein gutes Benehmen vergessen hatte und selbst wie ein Tier über seine Beute hergefallen war. Dementsprechend sah auch ich und meine Kleidung aus.

"Ich danke euch!", ein Lächeln bahnte sich über meine Lippen.

"Kein Problem, es scheint dir ja sichtlich geschmeckt zu haben!", Emmett grinste.

Unsicher sah ich zu Boden.

"Er meint es nicht böse!", Esme kam zu mir hinüber, "Es muss dir nicht unangenehm sein. Wenn wir Hunger haben ist es nicht anders. In dem Moment wo wir beginnen Blut zu trinken, setzt unser Verstand aus."

"Es war ein gutes Gefühl!", gestand ich mir ein.

Esme lächelte als ich sie ansah.

Emmett und Jasper waren plötzlich verschwunden. Ich sah nur noch Edward, der in der Terrassentür stand und mich ansah. Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Er schien wieder nachdenklich. Wie eine Statue ohne Regung blickte er in unsere Richtung. Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als ich sie wieder öffnete war auch er fort.

"Komm!", riss mich Esme aus den Gedanken, "Lass uns dir etwas frisches zum Anziehen suchen!"

Ich nickte und folgte ihr in das Haus. In mein neues zu Hause…


	5. Alice wie sie leibt und lebt

Part 5

ALICE WIE SIE LEIBT UND "LEBT"

"Hallo Mary!", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich wandte mich um und stand einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen gegenüber dass fast um einen Kopf kleiner war als ich. Sie lächelte mich an: "Ich bin Alice!"

"Hallo!", etwas unsicher schüttelte ich ihre kleine zarte Hand.

"Du scheinst gerade gegessen zu haben!", stellte sie fest und zupfte an meinem Shirt.

"Komm mit, ich bin mir sicher wir finden ein paar Sachen die dir passen!", ohne das ich etwas sagen konnte, zog sie mich die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Ihr Zimmer hatte auch wie mein Zukünftiges, eine große Fensterfront. Die Wände waren in einem Altrosa gestrichen, während der Türrahmen und die Zimmereinrichtung in Weiss gehalten wurden. Alice hatte eindeutig Geschmack.  
Sie ging zu ihren überdimensionalen großen Kleiderschrank hinüber und öffnete ihn: "Ich wusste nicht wie groß du bist, sonst hätte ich schon viel früher etwas für dich eingekauft!" Stöbernd sprach sie weiter: "Von Schwarz würde ich dir abraten. Dafür bist du nun zu blass!"

'Früher?', ging es mir durch den Kopf. "Ähm Alice?"

"Ja?"

"Was meinst du mit, 'viel früher'?"

"Naja, früher eben. Als ich gesehen habe dass du zu uns kommen wirst. Es war nur nicht zu 100% sicher, weil Edward für einen Moment Zweifel hatte als er dich dort liegen sah!"

Nun verstand ich überhaupt nichts mehr. Meinem Gesichtsausdruck schien man dies auch anzusehen.

"Hat dir Esme nicht erzählt was für Fähigkeiten einige von uns haben?"

"Fähigkeiten?", für einen Moment lief es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter. Ein Wunder dass dies in diesem Zustand noch möglich war. "Nein!", sagte ich schließlich.

"Hmmm!", Alice wandte sich wieder dem Kleiderschrank zu.

"Hmmm?!", ich stand auf und gesellte mich neben sie, "Willst du es mir nicht verraten?" Sie hatte mich neugierig gemacht.

"Natürlich erzähle ich es dir!", sie drückte mir daraufhin ein grünes Kleid, einen weißen Mantel und weiße Ballerinas in die Hand, "Ich habe nur eben überlegt, ob du auch eine Gabe hast!" Lächelnd sah sie mich an.

"Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen!", ich sah zu Alice hinüber die eben dabei war ihren Schmuck zu durchstöbern.

"Wer weiss. Du bist ja noch nicht lange ein Vampir!"

Als ich das letzte Wort aus ihren Munde hörte, musste ich schlucken. So traurig es war, aber ich konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Doch ich wollte im Moment darüber nicht weiter nachdenken, viel mehr interessierten mich diese Fähigkeiten: "Erzähl mir was du kannst. Fliegen?"

Alice schmunzelte: "Nein, liebe Mary. Das wäre toll wenn ich dass könnte. Ich kann in die Zukunft sehen. Allerdings treffen die Dinge nicht immer ein die ich sehe. Wenn jemand eine Entscheidung getroffen hat etwas zu tun, dann sehe ich was passieren wird. Entscheidet er sich jedoch plötzlich wieder anders, kann es sein dass ich es nicht sehen kann. Meine Vorraussagungen stimmen also sehr oft, aber nicht immer!"

"Also hast du mich gesehen?"

"Ich wusste dass Emmett und Edward dich finden werden. Ich wusste dass Edward dich mit zu uns nehmen wollte, wusste aber auch dass Emmett versuchen würde ihn davon abzubringen. Erst als Edward seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte konnte ich sehen dass du zu uns kommen wirst. Sie sind noch etwas misstrauisch. Aber keine Angst ich weiss dass du uns nicht hintergehen wirst. Du warst ein guter Mensch, da bin ich mir sicher und das konnte ich jetzt nicht sehen. Das sagt mir mein klarer Vampirverstand.", sie reichte mir zwei silberfarbene Ohrringe, "Carlisle kommt gleich nach Hause. Er freut sich schon darauf dich kennen zu lernen. Hop, Hop!", sie zeigte zum Bad hinüber.

Ich schnappte mir das Kleid und die Schuhe und stapfte ins Bad hinüber: "Danke Alice!"

"Kein Problem!", sie saß auf ihre Sofa und sah mich mit einem lieblichen Lächeln an: "Freunde und Familie müssen doch zusammenhalten!"

Ich wusste nicht was sie in der Zukunft sah, aber es konnte nichts böses sein, wenn sie so nett zu mir war. So freundlich als würden wir uns schon ein Leben lang kennen...


	6. Zu schön um wahr zu sein

Part 6

ZU SCHÖN UM WAHR ZU SEIN

Ich hing das Kleid an den Türhaken und wandte mich zum Waschbecken. Ich ließ das Wasser über meine Hände laufen. Das mittlerweile getrocknete Blut ging mit nur einem Wasserstrahl von meiner Haut ab. Als wäre meine Haut eine glatte ebenmäßige Fläche ohne Unebenheiten.  
Ich ahnte wie mein Gesicht aussah und wollte es in diesem Zustand nicht sehen. Also lehnte ich mich über das Becken und wusch mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Eine rosarote Brühe verabschiedete sich in den Ausguss. Aus meinen Augenwinkeln sah ich plötzlich dass das Wasser auf die heißeste Stufe gestellt war. Aus Reflex und voller Schrecken wich ich zurück. Hatte ich mir jetzt die Haut verbrüht? Aber warum spürte ich dann nichts? Vorsichtig griff ich an mein Gesicht, bevor ich langsam aufsah und mich zum Spiegel wandte.

"Was?", entgeistert blickte ich in das Spiegelbild vor mir. Mit offenen Mund stand ich Sekundenlang da und sah mein Gegenüber an. Mich, mein Gesicht. War dass tatsächlich ich? Meine Haut war kreidebleich, meine Lippen Blutrot und meine Augen, es waren die leuchtendsten blauen Augen die ich je gesehen hatte. Ich schloss sie für einen Moment bevor ich es wagte nocheinmal in den Spiegel zu sehen. Doch das Antlitz war das Gleiche. Ich sah so anders aus...fast schön.

Plötzlich hörte ich den Motor eines Wagens. Das musste Carlisle sein. Ich war nervös. Was wenn er mich nicht mögen würde? Überlassen sie mich dann wieder meinen Schicksal alleine?  
Ich versuchte diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und zog mir rasch das Kleid an dass mir Alice gegeben hatte. Es passte perfekt und lag an meinem Körper wie eine zweite Haut. Auch die Schuhe passten. ´Seltsamer Zufall!', ging es mir durch den Kopf.  
Da klopfte es auch schon an der Tür: "Mary, brauchst du noch lange?"

"Bin schon fertig!", rief ich, nachdem ich mir mit dem Kamm noch ein paar mal durch die Haare fuhr.

Ich öffnete die Tür und eine tänzelnde Alice erwartete mich: "Oh, es passt perfekt!" Sie grinste mich an: "Du siehst sehr hübsch aus!"

"Ich sehe aus wie ihr!", fügte ich hinzu.

"Nein, du hast etwas Einzigartiges an dir! Ich weiss nur noch nicht was!", für einen Moment sah sie mich grübelnd an, "Komm, Carlisle ist da!" Sie zog mich am Arm durch den Flur und die Treppen hinab. Bedacht darauf nicht zu stolpern, bemerkte ich nicht, dass Alice bereits unten an der Tür bei Carlisle und den anderen stand, die mich mit ihren leuchtenden Augen beobachtenden.

Etwas erschrocken blickte ich auf. Hier standen sie alle. Jasper mit Alice im Arm. Sein verstörter Blick, ihr liebliches Lächeln. Emmett mit Rosalie. Ihr Blick sprach Bände, und dies waren sicher keine Liebesromane. Sie dachte dabei wohl eher an Sodom und Gomorra. Edward, der einerseits etwas Skeptisch, aber auch Neugierig zu mir aufsah. Esme und neben ihr Carlisle, der mich mit einem Lächeln begrüßte. Er sah nicht älter als 30 Jahre aus. Ein wunderschöner Mann, wie auch Edward. Zu schön um wahr zu sein waren sie alle hier.

"Mary!", sichtlich erfreut mich auf den Beinen zu sehen, kam er mir entgegen, "Wie geht es dir?"

"Danke, viel besser!"

Sein Händedruck war fest, aber nicht unangenehm. Seine andere Hand an meiner Schulter zeigte mir dass er mich akzeptierte. Erleichtert darüber, viel mir ein Lächeln über die Lippen. "Wir werden alles tun um dir zu helfen! Jeder Einzelne von uns!"

"Aber wieso tut ihr dass für mich?", etwas verlegen sah ich zu Boden.

Carlisle bückte sich etwas um mir in die Augen sehen zu können, "Wäre ich an deiner Stelle, dann würde ich mir auch wünschen dass mir jemand hilft!"

"Da hast du allerdings recht!", gestand ich mir ein.

"Komm, wir haben Einiges zu besprechen und dir zu erklären!", gefolgt von den Anderen gingen wir in das Wohnzimmer hinüber und nahmen auf den großen weissen Ledersofas platz...


	7. Familienversammlung

Part 7

FAMILIENVERSAMMLUNG

Die Cullens erzählten mir wie sie hier nach Forks kamen und wie sie hier lebten. Es überraschte mich nun nicht mehr als ich hörte wieviel sie schon in der Welt umhergekommen sind. Forks ist nur eine weitere Stadt in ihren unendlichen Leben. Es könnte jemand Verdacht schöpfen, wenn sie nach 10 Jahren in einer Stadt noch immer so aussehen würden, wie an dem Tag ihrer Ankunft. Deswegen blieben sie meist nicht länger als fünf Jahre an einem Ort. In Forks waren sie nun seit zwei Jahren und es gefiel ihnen hier. Auch Dr. Cullen war inzwischen ein beliebter Arzt im örtlichen Krankenhaus.

"Du wirst sehen,", Carlisle lächelte ihr zu, "bald wirst du wieder unter Menschen gehen können. Wie müssen nur erst langsam damit anfangen!"

"Zuerst sollten wir ihr das Jagen beibringen!", Emmett schien schon wieder hunger zu haben.

"Bist du satt Kleines?", Esme blickte mir in die Augen. Das Blau war inzwischen fast verschwunden, wie sie feststellte. Schwarz, tief wie die Nacht waren sie, nachdem sich das Hungergefühl wieder gemeldet hatte.

"Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, Nein!"

"Das sehe ich!", Esme lächelte.

"Was meinst du damit?", ich verstand nicht ganz.

"Sieh dir mal Edwards Augen an!", sie zeigte zu ihren "Adoptivsohn" hinüber. Sein Blick ruhte auf Meinem. Es waren die selben Goldbraunen Augen wie noch am Morgen. Warm und Nachdenklich. "Dann sie dir Emmetts Augen an!"  
Ich blickte zu ihm hinüber. Seine Augen waren Schwarz, wie meine. "Emmetts Hunger ist noch nicht gestillt. Man merkt dies an unseren Augen. Sind sie Schwarz, haben wir hunger. Sind sie Braun, sind wir gesättigt. Es ist nicht gut wenn uns die Menschen mit dunklen Augen sehen. Zu viele Fragen könnten dadurch entstehen. Deswegen, und um keinen Menschen in Gefahr zu bringen, ist es wichtig dass wir oft genug auf die Jagd gehen. Verstehst du?"

Ich nickte. Esmes Worte klangen einleuchtend. Doch eines irritierte mich. Wieso waren meine Augen nicht Braun wie ihre? Würde dies erst nach einiger Zeit kommen? Ich wollte sie fragen, doch in diesem Moment kam mir die Frage dumm vor. Denn es wusste schließlich auch niemand wieso der Himmel Blau war, oder?

"Bist du schon einem Menschen begegnet seit deiner Verwandlung?", Carlisle verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ja, zwei mal!"

"Und was hast du in diesem Moment verspürt?", er wollte wissen wie ich mich Menschen gegenüber verhalte.

"Ich hatte hunger. Ich war beide Male kurz davor mich auf sie zu stürzen, aber ich bin dann schließlich doch davon gelaufen. Tief in den Wald wo ich niemanden schaden konnte!", ich seufzte.

Edward horchte auf und auch Carlisle schien ebenfalls erstaunt: "Das klingt doch schon mal gut. Du hast Selbstbeherrschung, eines der wichtigsten Dinge in unseren Leben!"

"Können wir endlich los?", Emmett war schon ungeduldig,

"Ich komme mit, dann können wir nacher noch einkaufen gehen!", Alice stand auf und stellte sich hinter mich. In der Hand hatte sie eine Tasche mit frischer Kleidung für mich. Sie wusste ja mittlerweile wie ich nach dem "Essen" aussah.

"Ich weiß nicht, ist es dazu nicht noch etwas zu früh?", Carlisle sah Alice fragend an. Er wusste dass Alice immer wohlüberlegt handelte, aber diesmal war er sich nicht sicher.

Doch Alice nickte und zeigte mit den Finger auf ihren Kopf: "Was ich gesehen habe, sollten wir keine Probleme bekommen! Oder, was meinst du Mary?"

Das war eine gute Frage. Wenn ich einmal satt sein würde, dann ist es vielleicht leichter unter Menschen zu sein. Ich konnte es nur vermuten und hoffen: "Versuchen können wir es ja mal!"

"Nagut!", Carlisle willigte ein und sah daraufhin zu Edward: "Ich glaube es kann nicht schaden wenn du auch mit ihnen fährst!"

Edward nickte und stand daraufhin mit Emmett auf.

"Wir nehmen den Jeep! Komm Alice!", Emmett stupste das zierliche Mädchen an.

"Dann nehmen wir meinen Volvo!", Edward legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. Ein warmes, vertrautes Gefühl durchfuhr meinen Körper. Ich wusste, ich hatte es ihm zu verdanken, dass ich hier sein konnte.

"Passt gut auf sie auf!", hörte ich Carlisle noch sagen, bevor wir die Treppen zur Garage hinab gingen...


	8. Die erste Jagd

Part 8

Die erste Jagd

Edward hielt mir die Autoüre auf so dass ich einsteigen konnte, und ehe ich mich versah, saß er neben mir. Mit freien Auge konnte man kaum sehen wie er sich bewegte. 'Könnte ich auch so schnell sein wenn ich wollte?', ging es mir durch den Kopf

Edward startete den Wagen und im nächsten Moment brausten wir aus der Garage. Dicht gefolgt von einem silbernen Jeep in dem Alice und Emmett saßen.

In einem höllischen Tempo fuhren wir die Haupstraße entlang. Ich merkte wie sich meine Finger in den Ledersitz krallten. 'Wieso muss Edward so rasen?'

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog. Gerne hätte ich gewusst was er gerade denkt. Seine Topasfarbenen Augen starrten aus dem Fenster, seinen Blick fest auf die Straße gerichtet. Ich hatte bis vor kurzem noch tausende Fragen die mir im Kopf umher schwirrten. Aber plötzlich waren sie alle fort. Ich war nervös in seiner Gegenwart. Konnte diese Nervosität aber nicht deuten. War es Angst, Ehrfurcht? Oder doch etwas Anderes. Seine rechte Hand griff zum Schaltknüppel und legte den letzten Gang ein. Mein Blick gleitete hinauf über seinen Arm, zu seinen Schultern, bis zu seinem Gesicht. Sein Ausdruck war nun Nachdenklich. Die Stille war nicht mehr auszuhalten: "Ich...!" Edward blickte mich an. Doch plötzlich wurde ich durch ein Klingeln unterbrochen.

"Entschuldige!", er zog ein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und hob ab, "Hallo Bella!"

'Noch ein Vampir?', war der erste Gedanke der mich durchfuhr.

"Kann ich dich später zurückrufen?....Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich fahre gerade mit Alice und Emmett auf die Jagd!"

Ich wurde anscheinend verschwiegen. Er wird seine Gründe dafür haben.

"Bis später, Bella!", Edward steckte das Handy wieder ein. Sein Blick wieder auf die Straße gerichtet.

Eine weitere Frage zu meinen Tausenden. 'Wer war Bella?' Hatte Esme nicht erzählt sie wären nur zu siebend?!

"Wolltest du vorhin nicht etwas sagen?", riss mich der Vampir aus den Gedanken.

"Wer ist Bella?", glitt es plötzlich über meine Lippen, ohne dass ich es so wirklich wollte.

"Dass ist es was du vorhin wissen wolltest?", ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

"Nunja, dass ist eine meiner vielen Fragen. Ich bin Neugierig musst du wissen!"

"Das wäre jeder an deiner Stelle! Es ist noch alles Neu für dich!"

Stille. Ich wartete darauf dass er meine Frage beantwortete. Doch es kam nichts. Ein Thema über das er nicht sprechen zu wollen schien. Sehr seltsam.

"Ich verstehe! Darf ich dich etwas anderes fragen?"

"Nur zu!"

"Wie können wir sterben?"

Ensetzt sah er mich an. "Warum willst du genau das wissen?", seine Stimme klang ernst. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper. Sein Blick durchbohrte Meinen. Ich bekam es etwas mit der Angst zu tun.

Doch schließlich wandte er sich wieder ab: "Tut mir leid, dass wollte ich nicht!"

"Ich verstehe nicht!"

Er sprach in Rätseln.

"Dir Angst einjagen!"

"Aber wie...?", noch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte was da eben passiert war, stoppte Edward den Wagen und stand schon mit geöffneter Tür an meiner Seite.

Als ich ausstieg stand ich ihm direkt gegenüber. So nah dass ich seinen kalten Atem auf meiner weissen Haut spüren konnte. Eindringlich sah ich ihn an: "Was ist deine Gabe?"

"Bereit Mary?", da tauchte auch schon Alice auf. Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich in Richtung Wald. Als ich mich nocheinmal umwandte waren Edward und Emmett bereits verschwunden. Bis jetzt bekam ich von ihm keine einzige Antwort auf meine Fragen. Vielleicht wollte er überhaupt nicht mit mir sprechen. Tat es ihm inzwischen leid dass er mich zu den Cullens geholt hatte?! Oder war er einfach nur misstrauisch?

"Da vorne!", Alice riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sie zeigte auf eine kleine Lichtung auf der ein Hirsch gerade graste. Wir knieten uns hinter einen Baumstamm, ehe Alice zu flüstern begann: "Sieh mal dort nach rechts, hinter dem Baum!"

Dort stand Edward und beobachtete das Tier mit Argusaugen. Sein ganzer Körper schien angespannt, sein Kiefer zitterte. Plötzlich knarrte etwas im Wald. Der Hirsch blickte auf. Sah nach rechts und links, und begann wie von der Tarantel gestochen davon zu laufen. Edward stand noch immer dort und rührte sich nicht. "Auf was wartet er noch?", flüsterte ich zu Alice.

"Das wirst du gleich sehen, komm!", sie zeigte nach rechts auf einen kleinen Waldweg der auf eine weitere, größere Lichtung führte. Dort angekommen, sahen wir den Hirschen noch immer laufen.

"Edward ist schnell!", meinte Alice als wir zum stehen gekommen waren.

In diesem Moment zischte etwas mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit an uns vorbei. Als ich wieder zu dem Hirsch sah, lag dieser schon am Boden und zuckte nichteinmal mehr. Darüber kniete Edward, seine Zähne in das Tier verbissen und sichtlich trinkend. Sein Körper schien wieder entspannter. So graußsam und seltsam diese Situation auch für mich war, ich konnte meinen Blick nicht abwenden. Ich spürte wieder dieses starke Hungergefühl in mir aufkommen, als ich ihm beim trinken zusah. Konnte mir aber nicht vorstellen wie ich es anstellen sollte so ein Tier zu fangen. Bei ihm sah dass so einfach aus.

"Na, schon getrunken?", Emmett war plötzlich hinter uns aufgetaucht. Seine Augen waren deutlich heller und hatten schon fast die Farbe von Edwards Augen angenommen.

"Noch nicht, aber du anscheinend schon!", stellte ich fest und zeigte auf seine Augen.

"Gut beobachtet, Lehrling!", stichelte Emmett, "Ich darf dich doch so nennen?" Ein Grinsen fiel über sein Gesicht, dass von einem Ohr zum Anderen reichte.

"Wenn es unbedingt sein muss!"

"Emmett, hör auf damit. Sie hat hunger, hast du etwas gesehen?", Alice spürte die Unruhe die in mir aufgekommen war.

"Schon gut, ich hab ja nur Spaß gemacht!", er richtete sich auf, "Dort vorne an den Klippen hab ich zwei Rehe entdeckt."

"Nagut, dann las uns loslegen!", sagte Alice und blickte zu Edward, "Wir laufen zu den Klippen!"

Dieser nickte uns zu als er sich gerade von dem toten Tier löste. Daraufhin kniete er sich daneben und begann die Erde aufzugraben.

"Wir vergraben sie, damit uns niemand auf die Spur kommt!", erklärte mir Alice, "Komm, lass uns gehen!"

Alice und Emmets Schritte wurden immer schneller. Ich hatte Angst nicht mithalten zu können, doch seltsamerweise war es absolut kein Problem. Wir rannten mittlerweile und es machte mir kein bisschen zu schaffen. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht Edwards Geschwindigkeit, aber sie kam der Seiner sehr nahe. Die Bäume flogen regelrecht an uns vorbei und trotz unserer Geschwindikeit bahnten wir uns ohne Probleme einen Weg durch sie durch.

"Hier ist es!", Emmett hielt Alice und mich am Arm fest, damit wir stehenblieben. Und tatsächlich, dort am Rande der Klippen grasten zwei Rehe. Ich spürte wieder mein Kiefer, das zu zittern begann.

"Lass es dir schmecken!", Alice schubste mich in die Richtung meines 'Essens'. Noch hatten sie mich nicht bemerkt.

Vorsichtig mit zaghaften Schritten näherte ich mich ihnen.

"Du musst schon etwas schneller an die Sache herangehen!", hörte ich plötzlich ein flüstern dicht hinter mir. Edward lächelte mir zuversichtlich zu als ich mich zu ihm umwandte: "Trau dich nur!" Ich nickte und blickte wieder auf meine Opfer. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. 'Ich tu es jetzt einfach!', entschlossen meine Gedanken. Und kaum hatte ich zu Ende gedacht, bewegten sich meine Beine auch schon. Immer schneller. Je näher ich ihnen kam desto mehr wollte ich sie. Blitzartig, wie ein Tier fiel ich über die beiden Rehe her. Brach ihnen das Genick und hatte mich in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon an dem Einen festgesaugt. Ich trank und trank und ein Gefühl der Wärme stieg in mir auf. Ich fühlte mich wieder käftiger. Als ich das zweite Tier ausgesaugt hatte, fühlte ich doch tatsächlich einen Moment der Sättigung. Zum ersten mal seit ich mich erinnern kann, verspürte ich keinen Hunger.

Langsam löste ich mich von dem Kadaver und stand auf. Ich fühlte mich tatsächlich Stärker. Doch an meinen Tischmarnieren musste ich eindeutig noch arbeiten. Als ich an mir hinabblickte, sah ich genauso aus wie heute morgen nach meinem 'Frühstück'. "Das schöne Kleid!", murmelte ich vor mich hin und wandte mich um zu den anderen drei Vampiren. "Tut mir leid Alice!", rief ich ihr zu. Die drei kamen zu mir hinüber.

"Was denn, Mary?", Alice wusste nicht was ich meinte.

"Das mit dem Kleid!", sagte Edward schließlich und sah dann mich an: "Bist du satt?"

Ich nickte nur verdutzt. Ich würde mit Sicherheit auch diesmal keine Antwort bekommen wenn ich ihn fragen würde.

Alice schob mich in Richtung Auto: "Komm Mary, bevor wir in die Stadt fahren, ziehst du dich noch um, so kann man doch mit dir nicht unter 'Menschen' gehen!"


End file.
